


Freed Chaos

by Pgirl



Category: A.T.O.M., Alpha Teens On Machines
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgirl/pseuds/Pgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble on the past of Janus Lee, the disturbed head of Lee Industries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freed Chaos

Freed Chaos

You are probably wondering who you're talking to, I'll tell. It all has a lot to do with Janus Lee and his history.

There's a reason for his behaviour, for his hatred of war, for my existence, just like there's a reason for everything. It all started when Janus was still a child named Janus Lidinje (1). Sounds strange? It's Bosnian, and there lay the roots of him and me.

He was a child back then, when the war erupted.(2) Lost everyone, lost his home. The only thing that was still by his side was his older brother, Apollo. But in the chaos of war, they lost each other.

You must understand that war is no place for a child, and little Janus' mind suffered from extreme emotions, sadness, but more so rage and hatred. To keep himself together, young Janus put those emotions away inside himself. There they grew, and even became the beginning of a whole new conscience; me.

But I wasn't a full conscience yet, that happened when we bumped into those persons at a refugee camp. I will always be extremely gratefull to them, Janus... not that much.

Those persons were people from the Brugings 'farmaceutical' company. They simply dragged little Janus along in a car, saying his brother died if he ever started about it. In the car they gave him a new last name. You guessed it, they called him Janus 'Lee'. We were taken to the lab, and years he has been submitted to horrid tests with chemicals and other unsanitary stuff. I still don't know if it was the suffering, or maybe some of those chemicals, or a combination, but trough that ordeal, I was completely formed. We were now two souls sharing one body. I admit that most of the time I was nothing more then an observer, or a voice in the back of his head. But I'm really good at convincing, and it was me that helped him escape and be reunited with his brother. It was all peaches and cream for a long while for Janus, in that foster home in America. Things went along quiet, yet I still managed to get some influence trough, I even sometimes gain control. Well... control... Ya know when people are so angry they're 'blind with rage' or 'out of themselves'? In Janus' case, it leaves open a proverbial door, and I take control, even for a few seconds to smash some pricey sculpture to bits (Yep, that was me.). It all changed that day at the lab. The experiment to enhance his physique and mental capacity... it went wrong for him, but for me... Once that 'Error' message started to flare and the construction exploded, I took my chance. And when the smoke was cleared, the tables had turned.

I was in control now. It was Janus' turn to be the voice in the head. The poor thing tries to control me, he demands and begs, but I won't be stopped. My goal, other then his quest against war, is to create chaos, and with the MuTeam and Janus Lee's technology, it's going to be a breeze.

What? My name? I'm Janus and Janus is me. But if that's a tad confusing...

Call me Seth.


End file.
